Brincadeira de mau gosto
by shamps
Summary: Um boato infame deixou Iruka triste e só seu amigo Kakashi pode consolálo. YAOI KakaIru


Isso tudo saiu de uma piada feita por mim, com essa semelhança entre o Iruka e o Shikamaru. Espero q me perdoem. '''

Essa fic vai p/ minha amiga _**Priss**_, q fez questão q eu fizesse uma fic KakaIru x Espero q goste! E vcs tbm '''

**AVISO:** contém lemon

**DISCLIMER: **Naruto Ñ me pertence.

**Brincadeira de mau gosto**

Tudo começou com uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira que, como uma bola de neve, ganhou proporções estratosféricas. E ele já não agüentava mais isso. Já tinha ido longe demais, as pessoas da Vila Oculta o olhando de forma torta, fazendo comentários maldosos e cada vez piores, deixando o jovem professor da Academia de Ninjas com o coração partido. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer e as coisas ficaram piores quando pais de alunos começaram a tirar seus filhos da academia e pedir para o sábio Hokage que demitisse o professor.

-Como uma brincadeira maldosa pode ter chegado a esse ponto? – sempre se perguntava o jovem Iruka sensei. Todo dia era a mesma coisa, um pai ou uma mãe indo até a academia para trocar seu filho de turma.

-Mas minha senhora – dizia ele levemente transtornado – não há mais vagas em outras turmas.

-Pois bem, então ele não terá aulas aqui – repetia a mulher indignada.

-Isso não faz o menor sentido.

-Meu filho não estudará aqui e ponto final.

-Tem haver com aquele boato, não é? – ele já estava perdendo a paciência – Isso já foi desmentindo pelos próprios pais do garoto. A própria família Nara já afirmou se tratar de uma brincadeira maldosa – repetia como se estivesse implorando para que isso acabasse logo.

Sim, a origem desse mal-entendido era a semelhança que existia entre Iruka sensei e o jovem ninja Shikamaru Nara. Era para ser só uma piada sem pior intenção, mas se tornou um grande transtorno ao sensei.

Depois dessa discussão sem fundamento e sem ter trazido nenhum resultado a favor do sensei, Iruka saiu visivelmente abalado da academia. Seguindo sem rumo, acabou indo parar na floresta próxima. Chorava muito, talvez não tanto quanto na época em que seus pais morreram. Mas essa era uma dor considerável, não poder contar com ninguém no lugar onde nasceu.

Esse pensamento mudou ao se deparar com a única pessoa que não via, assim como ele, a menor graça nessa brincadeira. Sim, ele ainda tinha em com quem contar.

Hatake Kakashi treinava na floresta com tranqüilidade, quando notou a presença do amigo. Iruka pensou em se afastar dali quando foi surpreendido por uma mão no ombro.

-Espere Iruka. O que aconteceu? – Kakashi segurava-o firme pelos ombros.

-Nada não. Desculpe ter atrapalhado seu treinamento. – dizia tentando esconder as lágrimas.

-Oras! Que bobagem é essa agora? - O graduado mestre falou em um tom animador – Amigos são para isso.

O chunin encarou o homem de cabelos cinza à sua frente e sabia que ele era o único em que podia confiar.

-É aquele maldito boato novamente? – o grisalho perguntou em tom de indignação.

-Já não agüento mais isso, Kakashi. Não sei mais o que fazer para as pessoas me deixarem em paz e esquecerem essa maldita história.

-Venha. Sente-se aqui e descanse. Está muito transtornado – o jounin disse com seu tom calmo de sempre. Precisava passar confiança ao amigo.

-Tá certo.

-Aposto que não comeu nada né? – e com um sorriso no rosto, ofereceu seu almoço ao choroso rapaz.

Mas o rapaz com cicatriz no rosto não parava de chorar, o que deixava o mascarado preocupado. Era demais até mesmo para um graduado. E Kakashi ofereceu seu ombro para que o amigo chorasse. Chorou sem vergonha alguma por alguns minutos antes que voltasse a se recompor. Era um alívio poder contar com um amigo numa hora dessas. Kakashi realmente era o melhor.

O jounin comia enquanto mantinha o amigo apoiado em seu peito. Na seqüência, Iruka passou a comer também, seguindo os conselhos do mais velho. O rapaz sujou a boca com molho e o mascarado limpou o canto da boca do amigo sem a menor cerimônia, passando o polegar. O jovem nem percebeu o ocorrido, de tão para baixo que estava.

Apoiado no peito de Kakashi, o jovem chunin podia ouvir as fortes batidas de seu coração. Perdido em seus pensamentos, o rapaz ergueu a cabeça para agradecer ao amigo e, sem querer, seus lábios tocaram o canto da boca do mestre ninja.

-Me... me desculpe – apressou-se – foi... foi sem querer.

-Tá tudo bem, Iruka. Não foi nada – gentil como sempre, o mestre logo o acalmou. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto do jovem, e Hatake secou uma com o polegar. A mesma que escorria e molhava a boca do chunin. O polegar do gris deslizou suavemente pelos lábios do rapaz da cicatriz, deixando o gosto salgado na ponta do dedo, o mesmo foi levado à boca e Kakashi sentiu aquele gosto característico. Lágrima ou Iruka?

O coração dos dois por alguma razão, acelerou de repente. Nenhum dos dois sabia bem ao certo o porquê daquilo.

-E se não fosse sem querer? – o mais velho deixou escapar de repente.

-??? Como!? Oras Kakas... – e foi interrompido pelo beijo do copiador.

As mãos grandes de Kakashi seguravam com firmeza o rosto do professor enquanto desferia aquele beijo quente, retribuído da mesma forma. O novato sentia-se confortável nos braços do mestre ninja.

O homem de cabelos prateados deitava com cuidado o primeiro professor de seus atuais pupilos, continuava lambendo as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer por aquele frágil, apesar da cicatriz, rosto. Aquele líquido deixou o beijo salgado, mas mesmo assim, a língua do experiente ninja ia passeando por cada pedacinho do rosto do mais novo. Umino acolhia-o num caloroso abraço, queria o mestre perto, precisava daquilo mais do que nunca e não o deixaria ir embora. Há tempos, o jovem queria estar nos braços de Kakashi, só não imaginava que fosse nesse sentido, mas agora tinha certeza, era assim que queria sentir o velho mestre.

-Isso é um tanto estranho, não é mesmo, Iruka? – o homem de cabelos gris perguntou após se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

Iruka permaneceu mudo, fazendo Kakashi entender aquilo como um "sim, continue". O ninja de mais alta graduação tirou o colete e fazendo o mesmo com o do rapaz que estava deitado.

Deslizando a mão para dentro da camisa do jovem, foi logo tratando de tirá-la, deixando nu o peito do rapaz. Enquanto Umino agarrava forte o braço do grisalho. O jounin segurou a perna do jovem e a puxou para perto, buscando um melhor encaixe dos dois, aproveitando para passar a mão e sentir toda a coxa do rapaz e sua musculatura, que não era pouca. Os beijos desciam pelo peito e abdômen do rapaz, fazendo-o esquecer de todos os seus problemas. E a mesma mão que sentia a perna do jovem ia afrouxando as amarras da calça, para que pudesse dar liberdade ao "pequeno ninja" que já dava sinais de querer escapar. Ambos já estavam excitados.

Kakashi tirou as calças do rapaz e as jogou para longe e livrou-se da própria. Começou em seguida uma massagem na região sensível do chunin, fazendo-o revirar os olhos enquanto agradava os cabelos cor de gris daquele que o deixaria mais doido do que nunca.

O ninja de cabelo prata queria satisfazer por completo seu parceiro e começou a lamber e morder de leve o membro do rapaz, antes de começar a sugar com força. Não é preciso comentar o quanto aquilo enlouqueceu o jovem. A grama era puxada com força pelas mãos do chunin de cicatriz no nariz. Quando o rapaz estava quase gozando, Kakashi parou para levá-lo mais longe.

Puxou-o para junto de si e Iruka aproveitou para morder os mamilos de Kakashi, que também adorava o carinho. Penetrando-o devagar, o ninja dos mil jutsu sentia-se no céu. Amaram-se por tempos e chegaram juntos ao clímax. Os dois estavam caídos ao lado um do outro, cada qual ouvindo a respiração de seu parceiro. Soava como música.

-Tudo bem, Iruka? – Kakashi se preocupava com ele.

-Sim. Foi estranho, mas estou bem.

-Espero não ter te machucado.

-Não não... tá tudo bem!

-Que bom! Fico feliz.

-Acho que temos de voltar. – disse com um ar triste. Sabia que seria uma droga voltar para a vila com todas aquelas pessoas que o julgavam de forma cruel sem ter nenhum motivo para isso.

-Não se preocupe – Kakashi passava confiança para o amigo – Eu posso dar um jeito neles se você quiser.

-Que nada... acho que já estou me acostumando.

Kakashi sorriu conformado.

Os amantes se vestiram e partiram dali, pois o caminho seria longo até a vila. Mas Iruka se sentia confiante, pois sabia que com seu velho amigo Kakashi ao seu lado, nada mais o incomodaria.

**FIM**

Bem gente...desculpem os erros e a brincadeira.

Reviews por favor, seja xingando ou elogiando... preciso deles para poder escrever melhor né


End file.
